


Day 5 – Christmas Carols

by Gika_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: Harry and Hermione talking with the Weasleys about their Christmas tradition growing up in the muggle world.





	Day 5 – Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my 25 Days of Christmas Challenge short stories.

Christmas was a few days away, and Harry was at the Burrow with all the Weasleys and Hermione for their first time after the war. Molly and Ginny were in the kitchen, starting dinner while the others played chess, or exploding snap in the living room. Harry was talking with Hermione and Arthur. The elder Weasley was asking the muggle raised youths about all the Christmas traditions they had growing up. 

“They really aren’t all that different from what he had at Hogwarts” was explaining Hermione “Trees, wreaths, lights…”

“Not fairy lights…” explained Harry “tiny lamps that would form pictures…”

“And mistletoe, and caroling!” continued the girl like she Harry hadn’t interrupted her.

“Caroling?” asked Arthur “What’s that?”

“You know…” Hermione was sure she had seen some wizards singing around Hogsmeade at some point “When people go out singing Christmas songs…” by the amazed look on Mr. Weasley’s face, Hermione saw he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Did you do that a lot when you were at home, Harry?” asked the ginger man, seeing that the young man was quieter than normal.

“No.” was the simple answer, when he saw that it would not be enough, he continued “people around Private Drive never went caroling… and uncle Vernon closed the door on the face of every group that tried to sing in their porch…”

“Oh…” was the response he got from both of them.

“Well, I went caroling a few times when I was little.” Hermione tried to take the pressure off of Harry.

“Really?” Mr. Weasley was instantly interested.

“Yeah. It was fun! We would go out and knock on a door, then sing a Christmas song, sometimes we would get cookies!”

“That sounds like fun!” said Harry wishful.

“You know what,” said Hermione looking at Harry with predators eyes “we should do it this year.”

“What?” asked Harry “No! why would we do that?”

“Because it’s Christmas! And after the year we had… we really should spread love and peace. And that’s what caroling is all about, isn’t it?” she was already planning on how to ensure all the Weasleys would be a part of her plan.

“Don’t count me in.” said Harry “I have a terrible singing voice.”

“He sure does.” Said Ron having just won against Percy on another chess game. 

“We’re going caroling, Ron, won’t it be great?” Hermione was really taken with the idea.

“We’re going what?”

And she had to explain again to Ron, and then again when George, Percy and Ginny arrived to see what they were talking about, and then one more time to Molly, after she announced that dinner was ready.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Said Mrs. Weasley. And with that all the Weasleys were sold on the idea. If their mother, who had barely smiled since the Final Battle was actually interested in something, then they were all for it. 

So, the next day, there they went, all around Ottery St. Catchpole, singing Christmas songs and having fun. Together. 

 


End file.
